To improve the communication towards the consumers, the molded caps for bottles have to be decorated (logos-printings).
Such a decoration has to be simple and economical with respect to the manufacture of the caps. In the same time, this decoration should contribute to the tamper-proofing of the container.
The decoration should also resist to impacts and abrasions, during the shelf-life of the caps.
And of course, the decoration must be distinctive and attractive for the consumers.